Take You Home
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] Rasa penyesalan di masa lalu membuat Luhan tersiksa oleh rindu. Ia ingin menggapai cintanya kembali, dan kesalahpahaman lagi-lagi membuatnya terpuruk. Kendati yang sebenarnya, lelaki itu juga merindukannya sejak lama./"Se-Sehun,"/"Aku akan pulang, Sayang. Aku kembali untukmu."/ HunHan. GS. DLDR. HunHan Month Event 2018.


**Daisy Universe Present**

 **HunHan FanFiction**

 **.**

" **Take You Home"**

 **Main Cast** **s** **: Sehun x Luhan**

 **Genre : AU, little bit Angst** **,** **Fluff, Romance**

 **Rate : T (little bit Mature)**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch!**

 **Special for HunHan Month Event** **2018**

 **Copyright©2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang, hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan ketika sendiri adalah merenung. Duduk dengan secangkir green tea hangat di meja kecil, dan pandangan yang mengarah ke dunia luar di balik kaca jendela kamar. Dengan tatapan menerawang jauh tentang kisah lalu yang dulunya terasa pantas untuk di kenang namun berakhir dengan banyak kesalahpahaman.

Langit rasanya sudah beberapa hari ini terlihat murung. Nampak jelas abu-abu pekatnya mengisi kekosongan di atas sana dengan merata. Cahaya matahari bahkan enggan untuk sekedar muncul barang sedetik pun.

Angin musim gugur berhembus sedikit kencang, menggerakkan beberapa helai dari surai kecoklatan seorang gadis cantik yang masih termenung di balik kaca jendela kamarnya itu sejak satu jam lalu. Dingin yang menusuk tulang, bahkan menembus ke dalam hatinya. Mencoba mengetuk pintu ruang hatinya yang sekarang sudah tak ada nama siapa-siapa lagi disana.

Penuh kegelapan dan kesunyian. Cahaya yang tersisa di ruang hati itu bahkan hanya setitik kecil yang mustahil bisa kembali terang sempurna jika seseorang yang membuatnya begitu rindu tak dapat Ia raih kembali.

Rasanya, sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Tapi, mengapa rasa sakit itu seolah masih sama seperti dahulu ketika untaian kata berpisah saling berteriak di kedua pasang telinga masing-masing? Dengan sorot mata yang sama-sama menusuk tajam, dan emosi tingkat tinggi yang tak bisa di tahan lagi.

Hingga akhirnya berpisah adalah jalan satu-satunya yang terpikirkan, dan dulu mereka berpikir jika itu adalah solusi terbaiknya.

Empat tahun telah berlalu, banyak kisah sebenarnya yang terjadi di masa sebelum itu. Seperti kisah manis antara dua anak remaja yang saling mencintai satu sama lain semenjak SMP. Persahabatan mereka terjalin semenjak mereka berada di satu tingkat yang sama, dan dua tahun menjalin hubungan sebagai seorang sahabat nyatanya membuat mereka lebih berani untuk mengubah ikatan itu menjadi yang lebih serius.

Kemudian, hubungan jalinan kasih pun terikat. Kenangan demi kenangan manis terlintas begitu saja, seperti kaset rusak yang terus berputar ulang di dalam kepala kecilnya. Bagaimana dulu mereka bahkan saling melempar tawa hanya demi hal konyol yang tidak seberapa lucunya.

Saling berbagi kisah ketika si gadis merasa begitu sensitif tentang masa datang bulannya yang labil. Atau kisah kecil dimana sang lelaki akan bercerita bahwa menjadi tampan terkadang membuatnya lelah untuk di kagumi banyak penggemar di sekolah.

Dia bukanlah satu-satunya gadis malang di dunia ini. Tapi, penyesalan yang terjadi empat tahun lalu membuatnya benar-benar merasa menderita. Mungkin di luar, Ia masih bisa untuk terus menunjukkan senyuman palsu pada sahabatnya. Tapi di dalam jiwanya, Ia hanya akan terus menangisi kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan.

Dia menyesal, sangat. Bahkan rasanya, Ia ingin mengejar kembali waktu yang telah terbuang hanya untuk membatalkan kata perpisahan itu.

Sekarang Ia menemukan jawabannya, seharusnya bukan kata berpisah yang mereka ambil waktu itu. Melainkan berbagi pelukan lebih erat, dan saling jujur satu sama lain. Melunturkan segala sikap egois mereka yang di junjung tinggi-tinggi. Menangis dalam satu rengkuhan hangat, kemudian mencoba untuk lebih saling memahami.

Gadis ini, namanya Luhan.

Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak umur dua puluh empat tahun. Wajahnya tak banyak berubah, Ia tetap cantik seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, lingkaran samar di bawah matanya nampak terlihat jelas jika lebih di teliti.

Apa lagi penyebabnya jika bukan karena insomnianya yang selalu datang di setiap malam? Dengan sembari menatap langit kamar yang bercahaya temaram, dan kemudian air matanya akan jatuh diam-diam.

Luhan menarik pandangannya ke atas, dimana rintik hujan kembali turun dan mulai membasahi halaman depan Apartementnya. Kamarnya berada di tingkat ke tujuh, dimana angka itu cukup tinggi untuk bisa menghancurkan tubuhnya jika Ia berniat untuk melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atas balkon.

Luhan bisa kembali melihat, jika para pejalan kaki di bawah sana mulai sibuk mengenakan payung kesayangan mereka masing-masing untuk melindungi mereka dari rintikan hujan yang menderas. Hanya hal sesederhana itu, yang kadang membuat Luhan senang dan senantiasa menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya.

Karena, dia pun memiliki kenangan manis dengan payung dan hujan.

Green tea hangatnya Luhan habiskan dalam satu kali teguk. Membuat sensasi rileks langsung Ia rasakan dalam hatinya yang kosong. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memilih untuk melihat langsung apa yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya selama ini. Pintu balkonnya Luhan buka, semilir angin dingin lebih menerjang ke dalam tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piama tipis.

Luhan membiarkan percikan rintik hujan membasahi wajahnya. Surai kecoklatannya tertiup angin hingga terdorong di belakang punggung sempitnya. Matanya terpejam, dimana puncuk kepalanya bisa Ia rasakan telah menjadi basah.

Hujan begitu deras, tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Ketika hujan telah sempurna untuk membasahi seluruh tubuhnya maka ketika itu pula Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menangis.

Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan isakan yang memilukan. Kedua tangannya hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dan tubuhnya mulai turun untuk meringkuk di lantai yang telah banjir. Ia butuh kehangatan, sedangkan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang tak bisa membuatnya merasakan hal itu.

Di saat hatinya begitu merindu untuk membutuhkan sosok lain. Yang dulunya selalu senantiasa memeluknya dalam rengkuhan yang begitu hangat dan aman. Selalu membuatnya bahagia hanya dengan kecupan manis di bibir juga puncuk kepalanya.

Satu orang yang seharusnya sekarang ada untuk memarahinya karena telah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Dengan mengguyuri tubuhnya sendiri pada hujan yang menderas juga angin musim gugur yang dinginnya berada di suhu rendah.

Seseorang itu, adalah mantan kekasihnya. Dia adalah Oh Sehun. Dan, Luhan tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menyebutkan nama lelaki itu.

"Sehun-ah, maafkan aku." Ia meminta pada langit yang seolah bisa mendengar setiap keluh-kesahnya. Luhan membuka mata, jemari ringkihnya memeluk tiang penyanggah yang berada di pagar balkonnya.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak ingin berpisah, ini bukan yang ku inginkan. Aku merindukanmu, aku menginginkanmu. Tolong kembali lah." Raung Luhan dengan suara parau dan sesenggukkan yang parah. Ia terus menggeleng ketika kata berpisah mulai terucap dari bibirnya.

"Hiks, Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun," dan Ia tak akan pernah berhenti untuk mengatakan hal ini.

Dengan kepala yang berat, Luhan merunduk ke bawah. Dimana masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Ia hanya akan memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan payung mereka masing-masing.

Bahkan menyedihkan rasanya ketika Ia akan melihat begitu mesranya salah satu pasangan disana yang saling berbagi satu payung dalam rengkuhan erat.

Luhan tersenyum dalam tangis, dulu Ia juga pernah memiliki kenangan seperti itu. Empat tahun lalu adalah waktu yang begitu berharga untuknya. Luhan suka hujan, dan Sehun membenci hujan. Mereka akan terus berdebat ketika Luhan memilih untuk mengguyuri tubuhnya daripada berada satu payung dengan Sehun.

Sehun akan selalu mengomelinya jika nantinya Ia jatuh sakit. Dan, sungguh menyenangkan untuk Luhan ketika Ia sakit Sehun akan ada bersamanya seharian hanya untuk menjaga nafsu makan Luhan tetap teratur juga tak lupa untuk selalu mengingatkannya meminum obat.

Hujan seperti musik penenang untuk Luhan. Karena di waktu hujan lah banyak kenangan manis yang tercipta antara dirinya dengan Sehun.

Terkadang Luhan berharap, jika hujan adalah alasan utama Sehun untuk menjalin kasih dengannya dahulu, apa hujan juga bisa menjadi alasan Sehun untuk kembali padanya? Jika Ia, Luhan akan selalu setia menunggu Sehun di bawah guyuran hujan setiap waktu. Berharap Sehun akan datang kembali untuknya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunan, dan menoleh ke belakang. Dimana sang sahabat datang menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sarat akan kekhawatiran juga panik.

"Astaga, Luhan! Sudah berkali-kali ku katakan jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini! Kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri, eoh?!" Baekhyun berteriak marah dan mengambil tubuh lemas Luhan kemudian membantunya berjalan, "Cinta terkadang membuatmu menjadi sangat bodoh, Luhan! Aku marah padamu, tapi aku menyayangimu. Cepat masuk, aku akan menyiapkanmu air hangat untuk mandi."

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum, sudah berapa kali kiranya Ia membuat sahabatnya ini khawatir? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun memergoki Luhan yang seperti ini. Bahkan hampir di setiap waktu ketika hujan turun.

Baekhyun membantu Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kemudian mengisi bathup nya dengan air hangat. Ia juga menuangkan sedikit garam mandi dan parfum aroma relaksasi favorit Luhan ke dalamnya.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri, Baek." Luhan menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun yang ingin membantunya melepas pakaian basah miliknya.

Baekhyun memberengut, dan menatapnya tajam, "Dan kemudian kau akan menenggelamkan dirimu di dalam bathup sampai pingsan begitu? Tidak Luhan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mencoba bunuh diri lagi kali ini."

Luhan terkekeh lemas, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku janji. Kau hanya perlu menunggu di luar selama lima belas menit. Dan, masih terlalu dini untuk memilih mati, Baekhyun"

"Kau itu bodoh karena cintamu, makanya aku khawatir. Bisa saja kau melakukanya kan?! Seperti mengguyuri diri dengan hujan di balkon tadi?." Ketus Baekhyun, air matanya jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya.

Membuat Luhan meringis bersalah, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun. Meskipun Ia sangat basah, tapi Baekhyun tak menolak untuk membalas pelukan yang Luhan berikan.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membunuh diriku sendiri, Baek. Aku hanya, ya kau tahu apa maksudku. Rindu ini begitu membuatku muak dan menyakitkan. Kau adalah seseorang yang paling paham tentang rasa penyesalan terbesarku selama ini."

Baekhyun mengelus punggung Luhan untuk membantu menenangkannya.

"Awalnya aku berniat untuk membunuh Oh Sehun karena Ia telah membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi, kurasa jika aku melakukannya kau pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyusulnya mati." Baekhyun menatap Luhan lembut dan meremat erat pundaknya, "Besok aku akan membantumu mencarinya. Kita cari Sehun bersama-sama. Chanyeol bilang, Sehun masih berada di Korea. Mungkin juga berkerja disini."

"Benarkah?! Bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahuinya?!" seolah mendapat cahaya mentari di sudut hatinya, mata sendu Luhan kembali berbinar terang. Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat hal itu dengan jelas, oh betapa besarnya cinta sahabatnya ini untuk lelaki itu.

"Jika kau menyelesaikan mandimu dengan cepat, aku akan memberitahu segalanya padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sudah duduk di atas ranjang miliknya dengan senyuman manis. Ia mengenakan piama tebal yang menggemaskan dengan motif kartun Bambi kesukaannya. Baekhyun tidak memperbolehkannya mengenakan lingerie, mengingat Luhan habis kehujanan dua jam lebih tadi.

Baekhyun memberi Luhan green tea hangat kesukaannya. Yang tanpa di duga langsung diraup habis oleh gadis itu dengan cepat.

"Kau bahkan meminum semuanya? Apa setidaksabarnya itu kau ingin mendengar cerita dariku?" Tanya Baekhyun terperangah.

"Kumohon, mulai lah bercerita, Baek" pinta Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas menyerah ketika Luhan terus mendesaknya. Ia juga tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya ini terus-menerus di landa rasa gunda yang menyiksa. Dan, Baekhyun akan mengatakan segalanya tentang apa yang selama ini sengaja Ia rahasiakan dari Luhan.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku, Luhan. Sebenarnya, aku mengetahui informasi tentang Sehun selama ini dari Chanyeol. Semenjak putus denganmu, Sehun memilih jalan untuk berkuliah di Amerika. Dia mengambil S1 jurusan Management Bussines untuk membantu meneruskan perusahaan Ayahnya disana. Dan setelah empat tahun lulus menjadi sarjana, Sehun kembali.."

Baekhyun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya hanya untuk menyaksikan reaksi apa yang Luhan berikan ketika mendengar fakta yang baru saja Ia ketahui. Dan, seperti yang Baekhyun duga, sepasang mata rusa itu tak luput dari rasa keterkejutan, bahkan adanya titik terang yang telah menjauhkan pandangan Luhan dari aura kelabu itu begitu kontras terlihat hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan jika Luhan terlihat lebih _manusiawi_ dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali apa yang ingin Ia katakan.

"Lalu, aku mendengar kabar kepulangannya ke Korea dua bulan silam. Sehun sepertinya tidak menaruh minat untuk meneruskan perusahaan Ayahnya yang di Amerika. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengurus perusahaan Ayahnya yang berpusat di Korea. Selain itu, kau tahu Luhan? aku tidak bisa berbohong jika Sehun jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Untuk seorang CEO muda, dia sangat terkenal di bibir kaum wanita sosialita" akhir Baekhyun dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Luhan yang awalnya penuh semangat untuk mendengarkan Baekhyun perlahan menciutkan nyalinya. Ia meremat samar ujung piamanya dengan kepala yang jatuh tertunduk.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku?"

"Iya," Luhan mengangguk, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan iris yang kembali berubah sendu, "Aku tentu bukan siapa-siapa jika di sandingkan dengan Sehun sekalipun. Meskipun kehidupanku serba berkecukupan, tapi jelas sekali tingkat di antara kami berbeda. Dia sekarang seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, sedangkan aku? Hanya seorang pegawai di toko bunga milik Minseok eonnie."

Baekhyun menggeleng mutlak dan menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kau orang yang sukses, Luhan. Aku tahu bahwa orangtuamu bahkan memiliki perusahaan property besar di China sama seperti yang dimiliki Ayah Sehun. Kau hanya belajar mandiri untuk tidak bergantung pada orangtuamu lagi. Omong kosong, bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu hanya seorang pegawai toko bunga jika yang ku ketahui kau adalah seorang designer gaun pengantin!" Baekhyun mendengus tidak suka. Luhan terlalu merendahkan dirinya untuk segala hal yang Ia miliki.

Luhan tersenyum masam, "Aku tidak benar-benar menggelutinya, Baek. Terkadang aku lebih suka diriku yang berada di antara kumpulan bunga di toko Minseok eonnie. Aku hanya mendesain gaun dari orang-orang terdekatku saja. Termasuk gaun pengantinmu nanti."

"Tapi kau pantas jika bersanding dengan Sehun, Lulu. Kita tidak tahu apa alasan utama Ia lebih memilih tinggal di Korea daripada bersama orangtuanya di Amerika. Aku yakin, dia pasti juga menunggumu. Kita buat perjanjian untuk bertemu dengan Sehun? Bagaimana?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun ragu, tapi hatinya berdebar hanya dengan membayangkan pertemuan itu. Benarkah Ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Sehun? Setelah empat tahun berlalu dan mereka sama sekali hilang kontak. Akankah pertemuan itu nantinya berkesan?

"Caranya?."

"Aku akan meminta pertolongan Chanyeol untuk mengatur pertemuan itu. Kita buat seolah ini adalah kejutan, Lu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu sejak itu. Baekhyun membuktikan perkatannya dan mengatakan pada Luhan jika pertemuan mereka telah berhasil di rencanakan. Dengan meminta sedikit pertolongan Chanyeol, akhirnya Sehun mengiyakan ajakan temu itu.

Dengan beralasan, jika mereka ingin memiliki waktu untuk makan siang bersama setelah sekian lama tidak pernah saling berkumpul lagi. Dan, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengetahui adanya Luhan di pertemuan itu nanti.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan di depan cermin yang menampakkan jelas refleksi dirinya sendiri. Ia bersitatap disana, memeriksa jika apa yang di pilihnya ini adalah keputusan yang benar.

Luhan sudah menyiapkan diri untuk ini. Walau sebelumnya beberapa spekulasi berbeda bergelung di dalam pikirannya. Luhan tahu ini mungkin akan menjadi pertemuan yang penuh dengan kecanggungan nanti. Namun, bukan itu yang mengganggunya secara naluriah. Melainkan, bagaimana jika Sehun datang tidak seorang diri? Bagaimana jika Ia membawa seseorang yang sekarang telah berperan menggantikan posisi Luhan lebih baik dari dirinya dulu.

Luhan tidak ingin terlihat naif, meskipun Ia selalu menempatkan pikiran positif dalam dirinya, tapi pikiran negatif juga tak bisa Ia abaikan begitu saja.

Walau begitu, Ia siap mengambil resiko apapun. Jika pun Sehun telah bersama seseorang yang tepat, bukankah Luhan seharusnya bahagia? Itu artinya, Ia harus mulai melupakan Sehun dan tak lagi berharap kembali padanya kan? Luhan yakin Ia hanya perlu bertemu dengan Sehun untuk satu alasan, mengobati rasa rindu yang menyiksa di dalam dirinya selama ini.

Setelah itu, mungkin Luhan tidak akan merindukan sosok lelaki itu lagi. Yah, mungkin saja.

Luhan membaca pesan yang masuk di ponselnya barusan, ini dari Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri di pantulan cermin. Kemudian Ia kembali menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, sudah waktunya mereka bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kaca mobil yang di kendari Baekhyun. Langit mulai kembali berabu-abu pekat, dan dinginnya cuaca di luar sana bisa Luhan amati dari beberapa pengguna jalan trotoar yang semakin mengeratkan mantel tebal mereka dengan ekspresi dingin yang begitu terlihat.

Untuk pertemuan ini, Luhan tidak memakai pakaian yang begitu special. Ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna abu-abu, juga sepasang sepatu boots beserta stocking yang membalut kedua kakinya. Tak lupa mantel hangat dengan warna senada.

Rambutnya Ia biarkan tergerai dengan bebas. Hanya dengan hal sederhana ini, Luhan yakin Sehun masih bisa mengenali dirinya.

"Kau baik, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Luhan dalam diam. Sahabatnya itu seperti tak memiliki semangat untuk pertemuan ini. Biasanya Luhan tidak akan berhenti untuk mengajaknya berbincang, tapi kali ini gadis itu hanya diam. Bahkan sejak mereka berangkat tadi.

"Aku baik, B." tandas Luhan dengan senyuman tipis.

Baekhyun masih belum yakin dengan jawaban dan senyuman itu. Ia tahu, Luhan pasti sedang bimbang di dalam hatinya. Hanya saja, sahabatnya itu tak ingin berbagi hal itu pada dirinya. Dan, Baekhyun juga tidak ingin memaksa Luhan. Ia membalas senyuman Luhan dengan senyumannya pula sembari mengangguk.

Luhan bersyukur Baekhyun tidak bertanya lebih banyak padanya. Mungkin terlihat jelas dari sikapnya jika Ia tengah di landa rasa gunda yang meresahkan. Kenapa Luhan mendadak merasakan takut? Padahal awalnya Ia begitu antusias dengan pertemuan ini. Ia jadi berpikir untuk meminta Baekhyun memutar balik arah, dan mengantarkannya pulang kembali ke Apartement sehingga Ia bisa mengurung diri dalam kamarnya sembari merenungkan keresahan ini.

Sesuatu mengganggu Luhan hingga Ia merasa tak nyaman duduk di tempatnya. Tapi apa? Mungkin kah jika kali ini pertemuannya tidak membawa sesuatu yang berakhir bahagia? Luhan meremat kalut ujung dressnya, Ia hanya bisa mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya dengan membuang nafas pendek berulang kali.

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit, Baekhyun dan Luhan sampai di tempat tujuan.

Hal yang pertama Luhan pandangi adalah papan besar bertuliskan nama restaurant yang mereka datangi ini. Ah, melihat begitu ramai pengunjung di dalam sana di balik kaca etalase membuat nyalinya semakin menciut.

Kenapa Chanyeol dan Sehun harus merekomendasikan pertemuan di restaurant mewah seperti ini? Luhan menjadi miris melirik pakaiannya yang menurutnya tidak memiliki nilai yang cukup tinggi untuk di sandingkan dengan para pengunjung berkantong tebal di dalam sana.

"Kau cantik, Lulu. Jangan pedulikan apapun." Baekhyun yang seolah bisa membaca isi pikirannya dengan baik hanya bisa berkata demikian sembari memberinya senyuman penyemangat.

"Baek, apa menurutmu ini adalah pilihan yang tepat?" Luhan bertanya ragu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah sejak lama kau ingin bertemu dengan Sehun? Ini adalah saatnya Lu, ini adalah waktunya!." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan intens, "Kau harus yakin pada keputusanmu." Tambahnya lagi.

Luhan mengangguk samar dan menghela nafasnya. Ia memandang langit mendung yang semakin terlihat gelap. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi akan turun hujan yang deras mengingat angin yang Ia rasakan ketika membuka pintu mobil Baekhyun cukup berhembus dengan kencang.

"Ayo masuk. Mereka sudah menunggu kita di dalam." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk membantu menguatkan nyalinya.

Semakin mereka melangkah, kenapa rasanya semakin jelas keresahan yang Luhan rasakan? Ia bahkan tak cukup kuat menahannya hingga beberapa kali hampir kehilangan fokus dengan tak sengaja menabrak bahu pengunjung restaurant di pintu masuk. Luhan hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'Maaf' sembari merundukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Baekhyun selalu menyemangatinya dan semakin erat menggenggam jemari Luhan yang mendadak terasa lembab dan dingin. Baekhyun berhenti ketika Ia bertanya kembali pada Luhan apa dirinya baik-baik saja, dan jawaban Luhan masih sama bahwa dirinya baik dan hanya merasa sedikit lemas.

Tak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu, Baekhyun langsung mencari nomor meja yang di tempati Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka memilih ruang yang lebih privasi dan berbasis layanan VVIP. Seorang pegawai restaurant membantunya untuk mengantarkan mereka menuju ke nomor meja Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Meja dengan nomor 032 ada di sebelah sana, Nona" tunjuk pegawai restaurant itu pada meja yang berada di pojok ruangan yang mengarah langsung pada jalanan Seoul di balik kaca etalase.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang tunjuk pegawai itu, dan Ia bisa menemukan kekasihnya ada disana bersama Sehun sedang terlibat perbincangan serius.

"Ah, Benar! Terimakasih sudah membantu kami."

Pegawai restaurant itu pamit meninggalkan mereka. Baekhyun kembali menuntun Luhan lebih bersemangat. Luhan yang mengekor di belakang hanya bisa memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu hal, yaitu punggung tegap Sehun yang membelakangi mereka.

Ah, benarkah itu mantan kekasihnya? Bahkan dari kejauhan seperti ini Luhan bisa menilai banyak hal yang berubah pada Sehun. Rambutnya yang dulu berwarna hitam legam sekarang sudah berganti menjadi dark-brown. Sehun yang dulu begitu hoby mengenakan kaos polos, sekarang telah mengubah style nya dengan stelan formal khas seorang petinggi perusahaan. Bahkan tubuhnya yang dulu masih terlihat begitu kurus sekarang tampak lebih berisi dengan punggung tegapnya yang lebar.

Luhan semakin berdebar membayangkan seberapa tampannya paras Sehun saat ini. Sedikit penasaran namun lebih banyak membuat Luhan merasa tak sebanding jika harus bersama di sisi Sehun yang sekarang.

Chanyeol melihat mereka dan melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria pada Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun pun balas melambaikan tangannya pada kekasih tampannya yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu. Sehun yang duduk membalakanginya pun terlihat menegakkan punggungnya, mungkin lelaki itu juga penasaran pada siapa Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman sesumringah itu.

Kepala Sehun sedikit mentoleh untuk berbalik, namun datangnya seseorang membuatnya urung melakukan hal tersebut dan malah memusatkan perhatiannya pada seseorang itu. Bahkan gurat di wajahnya terlihat jelas dari sisi samping, ada kekhawatiran disana.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika Ia merasa genggaman tangannya dengan Luhan terlepas. Dari jarak yang mungkin hanya tersisa enam langkah lagi itu, mereka bisa mendengar dengan jelas perbincangan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara Sehun dan seseorang itu.

Seorang wanita.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu mendadak pucat begini?!" Sehun bertanya penuh khawatir sembari menggenggam jemari wanita itu yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Sehun-ah, kau harus mengantarku ke rumah sakit sekarang," jelas wanita itu, dan mengambil tangan Sehun yang menggenggam jemarinya dan meletakkan tangan lelaki itu tepat di hadapan perutnya, "Ku rasa, aku hamil." Lanjutnya lagi sembari meletakkan tangannya yang lain untuk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya pada rasa mual yang semakin menjadi.

Sehun tentu terkejut, tapi Baekhyun dan Luhan jauh lebih terkejut mendengar hal itu barusan.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu kita harus pergi sekarang." Ujar Sehun sembari menarik diri untuk berdiri, "Chanyeol-ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf, mungkin lain kali kita bisa membuat janji lagi untuk waktu makan siang bersama." Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang masih tak memberinya respon apapun, lelaki itu malah memusatkan atensinya pada hal lain.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk berbalik, dan apa yang di responnya pertama kali adalah rasa keterkejutan.

Bahkan jauh lebih terkejut dari mendengar pengakuan wanita yang jemarinya masih Ia genggam saat ini.

"Lu-Luhan."

Luhan ada disana, berdiri dengan meremat ujung dressnya dan pandangan nanar menatap ke arahnya. Sehun bisa melihat jika Luhan memundurkan langkahnya satu kali dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman manis untuknya. Dan, kemudian Ia melihat Luhan yang membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga surai kecoklatannya yang tergerai jatuh mengikuti geraknya.

"Halo, Sehun. Lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Dan, untuk hal yang sudah ku dengar langsung melalui telingaku, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Ah tidak, untuk kalian berdua." Luhan memaksakan untuk tertawa kecil dan semakin melebarkan senyumannya ketika Ia hanya bisa merasakan sakit yang amat menusuk di hatinya saat matanya melirik ke arah genggaman Sehun dan wanita itu. Namun Sehun tahu ada tatapan terluka dari sorot mata rusanya yang meredup, "Selamat untuk kehamilan istrimu. Aku akan memberinya banyak hadiah ketika bayinya lahir nanti. Tapi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku mempunyai janji dengan seseorang."

Luhan menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah, bahkan Luhan bisa melihat jika ada linangan air mata disana. Sama seperti matanya. Dan, sesungguhnya Luhan sedang berusaha untuk tak meraung keras saat ini.

"B, aku pamit lebih dulu. Aku baru ingat jika memiliki janji dengan Minseok eonnie di toko bunganya." Luhan mundur, Ia mengelus tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian melepasnya, "Aku pergi," gumamnya dengan suara serak. Dan, terakhir memberikan senyuman kecil itu pada Sehun yang sudah melepaskan genggamannya.

"Luhan! Tunggu!" Sehun bersiap untuk menyusul Luhan, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika wanita di sampingnya meremas kuat kemejanya dengan bibir yang gemetar.

"Sehun-ah, tolong. . ." pintanya dengan tatapan memohon.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, di satu sisi Ia ingin mengejar Luhan. Tidak! Ini tidak benar. Luhan sedang salah paham pada apa yang di lihat dan di dengarnya barusan. Tapi di sisi lain Ia juga tidak ingin membiarkan wanita di sampingnya yang sebenarnya adalah adik sepupunya ini sedang merintih kesakitan.

Sehun melirik pada dua sisi yang membuatnya sangat bingung. Memilih untuk mengejar Luhan atau mengantarkan segera adiknya ke rumah sakit. Kemudian pandangannya Ia pusatkan pada apa yang terlihat dari balik kaca etalase. Dimana hujan deras tengah mengguyuri jalanan Seoul. Dan, Sehun tahu Luhan adalah gadis yang cukup ceroboh untuk memilih membasahi tubuhnya dengan guyuran hujan di luar sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun segera meronggoh ponsel di saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Temui aku dalam waktu lima menit dari sekarang di restaurant biasa! Adikku membutuhkan suaminya untuk melakukan check-up kehamilan pertama di rumah sakit. Kai, jika kau terlambat satu menit saja maka aku akan memotong hidungmu!" ancam Sehun dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Kyungsoo, kumohon bersabarlah untuk menunggu disini sebentar." Ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo di tempat duduknya tadi, meremat bahu adiknya itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, "Ada sesuatu yang harus ku selesaikan. Ini menyangkut masa depanku, dan calon ponakan-ponakanmu nanti."

Kyungsoo teperanjat dan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Ah, apa dia adalah gadis yang selama ini kau cari-cari itu?! Jadi namanya Luhan?!"

"Iya, Adik ku. Kau harus mendokanku supaya aku berhasil mengambil kembali cintaku, mengerti?" kyungsoo mengangguk dan memberinya ucapan semangat sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

Sehun melirik pada pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya sinis dengan linangan air mata membekas di kedua pipinya.

"Cepat kejar, Luhan! Jika kau tidak bisa membujuknya maka aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup, Oh Sehun. Selesaikan permasalahan kalian, dan kembali lah menjadi pasangan yang tak selabil dulu." Ujar Baekhyun ketus.

Sehun hanya tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk, "Aku titip adik ku." Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang Ia segera melajukan langkahnya untuk mengejar Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari restaurant dengan perasaan nekat di tengah guyuran hujan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kadang, apa yang kau harapkan tidak selamanya selalu bernasib baik di kemudian hari. Dan, bodohnya lagi Luhan masih berada pada satu titik yang dimana artinya Ia tak akan meninggalkan Sehun dengan semua kenangan manis-pahitnya.

Setidaknya, Itu lah yang sekiranya Ia pikirkan. Memilih untuk tetap berada di tengah-tengah pusaran yang seluruhnya berisi tentang Sehun di dalamnya. Luhan tidak terjerat, tidak juga terikat. Tapi hatinya seperti di tahan untuk selalu berada disana dan tak boleh beranjak walau itu satu langkah pun.

Kemudian, Ia mencoba menyampingkan segala hal-hal negatif yang menghantui di sekitarnya. Seperti menggodanya untuk pergi dari pusaran itu karena apa yang Ia pilih nantinya akan berakhir sia-sia.

Hingga hari ini, keputusannya sendiri kembali menghancurkan dirinya. Penyesalan yang teramat Luhan miliki belum cukup untuk membuatnya terus menderita dengan keterpurukan hati. Dan kali ini semakin menjadi ketika Ia rasa pilihannya untuk bertahan adalah tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah Ia lakukan.

Hah, semua terasa sia-sia. Penantian selama empat tahun tidak berarti apa-apa lagi sekarang. Mungkin Luhan bisa berpikir untuk kembali merebut Sehun jika saja lelaki itu masih dalam masa hubungan berpacaran dengan kekasih barunya. Tapi, ketika Ia mendengar sendiri tentang sebuah kebahagiaan baru yang akan menghampiri mantan kekasihnya itu membuat Luhan bungkam dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sehun sudah memiliki istri, dan sekarang wanita yang di cintainya itu akan memberinya seorang anak. Dan tentu semakin lengkap kebahagiaan yang Sehun dapatkan.

Istri yang luar biasa cantik, dan anak-anak mereka yang lucu nantinya.

Sehun jelas sangat bahagia, Luhan sendiri yang telah melihatnya langsung tadi. Dan, Ia bisa apa? Menghancurkan rumah tangga orang bukanlah keputusan licik yang Luhan prioritaskan. Disini, Ia hancur. Hatinya yang lemah jauh lebih hancur dari empat tahun lalu.

Langit yang menangis seperti mewakili segalanya. Bagaimana dengan derasnya hujan mengguyurinya tanpa ampun. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah dan kedinginan. Bibir pucat yang bergetar hebat. Mata sendu penuh luka dan penuh kehancuran.

Semua orang mungkin mencemooh dirinya yang bertindak sangat bodoh. Memandangnya aneh dan mengatakan dirinya tak punya pikiran yang sehat.

Kenapa juga Luhan harus peduli? Jika ini lah yang Ia inginkan.

Ia hanya bisa berjalan tanpa arah dengan tatapan kosong. Sepatu boot yang berada di kakinya bahkan tak terlihat lagi. Luhan tak ingat dimana Ia membuang sepatu kesayangan itu di jalan yang di laluinya. Dan, saat ini Ia begitu berterimakasih pada hujan yang telah membantunya untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti ini.

Luhan terus melangkah, tak tahu arah. Hingga ketika Ia berpikir untuk sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat suatu tempat dengan pandangan melebur di dekatnya, Luhan berhenti.

Kenapa rasanya semakin menyakitkan? Matanya bahkan tak bisa untuk berhenti menangis. Langkah tanpa arah membawa dirinya ke tempat itu. Sebuah halte bus yang dulunya menjadi markas paling favorit antara dirinya dan Sehun.

Tempat itu sekarang sepi, karena orang-orang tidak menggunakannya lagi sebagai salah satu fasilitas umum. Tapi, tempat ini begitu berharga untuk Luhan. Karena disinilah Sehun dulu berani menyatakan cinta padanya di tengah keramaian murid-murid sepulang sekolah.

Konyol memang, tapi Luhan juga ingat ketika dulu Ia bahkan dengan keberanian yang malu-malu memberikan Sehun ciuman pertamanya di tempat ini.

Manis untuk di kenang, tapi begitu menyakitkan ketika Luhan harus kembali di hantui oleh masa lalunya bersama Sehun.

Luhan bersimpuh, menjatuhkan kedua lututnya yang terbuka pada jalanan aspal yang di banjiri hujan. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan gemetar yang menangkup wajahnya. Di sini Luhan mencurahkan segala emosinya. Hatinya ingin berteriak keras, tapi semua itu Luhan tahan dalam isak tangis memilukan.

Tuhan, mengapa rasanya sesakit ini? Luhan tidak yakin Ia bisa hidup bahagia setelah Sehun bahkan telah memilih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dan, itu. Bukan untuk bersamanya.

"Sehun, bukankah aku terlihat begitu buruk sekarang? Aku menangisimu lagi setelah ku pikir pertemuan hari ini bisa membawamu kembali pulang di dalam hatiku. Tapi sekarang, kau benar-benar sudah lepas. Aku tak bisa menjeratmu dan memintamu kembali. Kau jelas telah memiliki kebahagiaan yang mutlak bersama istrimu. Sedangkan aku? Tidak." Monolognya sendiri dan semakin melipatkan lututnya, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya lebih dalam dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun, tapi aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu," Luhan menggeleng lemah, "Aku bahkan tak bisa untuk tak memikirkan dirimu sehari saja. Aku begitu menyesal, Sehun-ah. Tidak seharusnya dulu aku mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku benci itu, aku benci pada keputusan sepihak ku."

"A-Aku hiks . . . Aku ingin kau pulang, Oh Sehun."

"Aku akan pulang, Sayang. Aku kembali untukmu." sebuah sahutan suara baritone yang khas dan begitu Luhan rindukan itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

Membuat Luhan yang merunduk justru terperanjat dan dengan spontan mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang di dengarnya bukanlah sebuah delusional semata.

Dan, benar saja. Luhan masih punya mata yang sangat bagus untuk mengenal siapa sosok tegap yang berdiri di hadapannya dan tengah memegangi payung yang besar itu.

Dia, Oh Sehun. Lelaki yang sampai saat ini masih Ia tangisi.

"Se-Sehun."

Sret!

Sehun menjatuhkan payungnya, kemudian turun dengan lutut yang menyentuh jalanan aspal. Hujan pun mengguyurinya dengan deras, membuat kepalanya yang semula kering itu basah seketika. Ia menarik lembut tubuh Luhan yang kedinginan lalu mendekapnya erat-erat.

Luhan terkejut, tentu saja. Ia baru akan melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan membingungkan namun bibirnya mendadak bungkam ketika mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

"Kau jahat, Luhan. Tidak seharusnya kau main meninggalkanku begitu saja di saat selama beberapa tahun ini aku sangat sibuk mencari keberadaanmu. Dan, mengapa harus selalu berspekulasi sendiri sedangkan kau bahkan tak menanyakannya langusung padaku?! Kyungsoo bukan istriku, Lu. Demi Tuhan! Dia adalah adik sepupuku yang baru menikah empat bulan lalu dan sekarang tengah menikmati masa kehamilan pertamanya." Sehun bertutur tegas tepat di sebelah telinga Luhan yang Ia yakin masih bisa mendengar semuanya dengan baik.

Ia membuang nafasnya yang terengah dengan kasar. Luhan yang berada di dekapannya jelas bisa mendengar betapa ributnya detak jantung Sehun saat ini.

Luhan memilih untuk tidak menjawab, Ia masih bungkam dan mencoba untuk lebih memahami perkataan Sehun barusan.

Jadi, apa ini berarti bahwa dirinya bisa kembali mendapatkan Sehun? Mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang begitu Ia inginkan?

Sehun memeluk Luhan lebih erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di celuk leher gadis itu. Luhan mungkin tak lagi terisak, tapi Sehun tahu gadisnya ini masih belum berhenti menangis.

"Aku mencarimu, Luhan. Aku lah yang menunggumu pulang sejak dulu. Aku bahkan tak pernah membalas perkataanmu waktu itu. Sampai saat ini, aku masih menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku. Sama seperti dulu ketika kita bersama." Sehun berujar lembut, ada senyum yang Ia sematkan di bibirnya.

Lalu, apakah Luhan harus kembali menangis lagi ketika Ia mengetahui Sehun yang masih mencintainya?

Ya, dan kali ini jauh lebih keras. Luhan meraung dan memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya demi membalas dekapan Sehun. Ia terisak keras disana, kepalanya jatuh lebih dalam di dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, Ia mengusap kepala Luhan hingga ke punggungnya dengan lembut. Kemudian, Sehun meremat pelan bahunya. Oh, tentu saja Ia tidak bisa melupakan betapa cengengnya Luhan. Gadisnya itu masih sibuk terisak, dengan mata tertutup dan rambut yang seluruhnya basah.

Mereka masih disana, saling bersimpuh di pinggiran jalan yang sunyi. Sehun menyentuh rambut Luhan yang menghalangi di wajah cantiknya. Menjadikan bibir pucatnya sebagai titik fokus utama yang ingin Ia gapai saat ini. Sehun menangkup lembut kedua sisi rahang Luhan, mengusap pipinya lembut hingga kedua mata Luhan terbuka menatapnya.

Tatapan teduh Sehun adalah hal pertama yang mengunci Luhan. Ia tidak lagi menangis dan terisak. Hanya sesekali sedikit menarik nafas untuk menyamankan kembali perasaannya yang mendadak terasa ringan.

Ternyata ini memang bukan mimpinya semata. Sehun benar ada disini, sedekat ini, berada di hadapannya. Sedang menatapnya dalam dan tersenyum sangat tampan.

Harusnya, Luhan menutup mata. Sehun jauh lebih tersenyum ketika Ia bisa kembali merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir gadis yang begitu Ia cintai ini. Kecupannya tak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti dulu Luhan pernah memilikinya. Halus dan tak menuntut. Membuaikan hingga perasaan nyaman dan hangat kembali Ia rasakan dalam dirinya.

Setitik cahaya yang tak pernah Ia padamkan akhirnya bersinar terang sempurna. Seperti langit di atas yang tak lagi menangis, hanya menjatuhkan gerimis setelah hujan. Luhan menutup matanya, menarik tangannya dari pinggang Sehun lalu Ia kalungkan di leher lelaki itu. Membalas lumatan lembut Sehun dengan sama lembutnya.

Ciuman yang tak berangsur lama. Setelahnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri itu, tapi dirinya tak menjauh, masih sedekat ini. Menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan, mengajak mata rusa yang sendu itu untuk mendalami perasaannya yang begitu rindu.

"Aku mencintaimu, sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Luhan." Bisiknya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memilih pergi? Cinta seharusnya bisa menahanmu, kan? Kau seharusnya mengerti bahwa aku hanya, hanya emosi sesaat waktu. Aku tidak benar-benar menyuruhmu untuk pergi menjauh dariku, Hun-ah."

Sehun mengecup keningnya kemudian kembali berujar.

"Aku tidak pernah menarik diriku untuk menjauh. Hanya, ingin memberimu waktu merasakan kebebasan. Mungkin aku kacau waktu kau memutuskan ku. Sejak itu, aku terus mengintropeksi diri apa yang sekiranya membuatmu lelah berada dalam lingkupku yang kupikir selalu nyaman untukmu. Aku terus memikirkannya, dan berusaha untu menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik untukmu nanti. Itu adalah alasan mengapa aku pergi ke Amerika, tinggal bersama keluargaku dan berkuliah disana. Ku pikir, Aku harus menjadi lebih baik agar nantinya kau tidak akan memutuskanku lagi, Luhan." jelas Sehun panjang, tak melepas tatapannya sedetik pun dari Luhan.

"Aku mencarimu. Aku kembali ke Korea setelah kurasa mungkin aku sudah pantas untukmu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menduga jika pertemuan pertama kita akan sepelik ini. Seharusnya Chanyeol bilang jika kau juga datang bersama dengan Baekhyun." Sehun menghela nafas frustasi dan kembali memeluk Luhan, "Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku sama sekali tak punya maksud untuk menyakitimu." Ujarnya penuh sesal. Seolah apa yang menimpa Luhan saat ini adalah karena perbuatannya.

Padahal ini bukanlah murni kesalahan Sehun. Hanya Luhan yang salah paham tentang pertemuan itu.

Luhan menggeleng keras. Ia memandang Sehun dengan pandangan yang resah.

"Tidak, aku lah yang salah paham pada situasi tadi, Hun-ah. Aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Maafkan aku. Kau tahu, aku begitu menyesal telah memutuskanmu waktu itu. Aku pikir, aku bisa bahagia. Tapi nyatanya, hanya kau lah kebahagiaan yang ingin kuraih."

Hening sejenak.

"Berdiri."

"Hah?" beo Luhan.

"Ku bilang berdiri, Luhan."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya gugup ketika Sehun malah berujar dingin. Apa dirinya salah bicara? Tapi tak ingin banyak membantah, Luhan pun menuruti keinginan Sehun dan mereka sama-sama berdiri sekarang.

Tanpa menunda waktu, Sehun segera membopong tubuh basah Luhan dengan ala bridal style yang mana itu membuatnya begitu terkejut dan refleks berteriak. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya gemetar di leher Sehun.

"Se-Sehun."

"Diamlah, Lu. Aku akan membawamu ke Apartementku sekarang."

"Kenapa?!" Luhan mulai panik.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar dan menatap Luhan cukup tajam. Luhan kira mungkin Sehun sedang marah padanya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal seperti tadi lebih dulu, Luhan. Aku merasa harga diriku sedikit terluka karena kau lebih dulu menggodaku. _Kau lah kebahagiaan yang ingin kuraih_ , seharusnya itu adalah kalimatku untukmu."

Sehun mengubah tatapannya menjadi penuh keteduhan. Namun, ada sorot khawatir disana yang masih bisa Luhan tangkap.

"Dan aku tak ingin calon istriku ini jatuh sakit karena terlalu lama basah oleh hujan. Kau harus mandi dan menginap di Apartementku malam ini. Aku merindukanmu, Lu. Aku ingin berada di sampingmu sepanjang malam ini, besok, dan seterusnya."

Luhan merona tipis dan tersenyum malu.

"Kau maukan menjadi istriku? Cuma ada dua pilihan Luhan, Iya atau bersedia."

"Kenapa tidak ada pilihan 'tidak'?"

"Karena kau tidak boleh menolak ku. Katakan saja bersedia kemudian minggu depan kita akan menikah." Ujar Sehun sambil memincingkan matanya sembari berjalan menuju mobil mewahnya yang tak terpakir jauh dari halte.

Luhan melototi Sehun dengan lucu.

"Secepat itu?! Kau bahkan belum memberiku izin untuk bertanya pada Papa dan Mama di China."

"Kenapa harus? Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak lama, Sayang. Restu orangtuamu sudah ku dapatkan. Restu orangtuaku apa lagi, tentu saja mereka mendukung ku. Gaun pengantin? Kita bisa membelinya besok. Wedding organizer? Kyungsoo punya banyak kenalan yang bisa membuat pernikahan kita menjadi yang terbaik yang pernah ada. Jadi apa lagi? Tujuanku sudah selesai. Yaitu menemukan mempelai wanitanya. Dan kalau sudah ku dapatkan, jangan harap kau bisa lepas lagi dariku. Mengerti?"

Luhan hanya bisa melongo tak percaya mendegar tutur Sehun barusan yang seolah mengikatnya dengan jelas bahwa Ia tak dapat mengelak lagi. Tapi, memang Luhan tak ingin mengelak bukan? Gadis itu bahkan hanya mengangguk patuh dua kali karena terlalu bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Sehun. Dan, itu artinya, Luhan bersedia.

Menjadi pendamping sekaligus wanita satu-satunya yang akan menemani hidup Sehun hingga akhir. Penantian empat tahun mereka, tak sia-sia bukan? Akhirnya, mereka sama-sama bisa untuk menjemput cinta mereka kembali menyatu.

Hubungan mereka, tak serumit itu untuk di katakan rumit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah siap, Sayang?"

Luhan menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Heum, tapi janji kau tidak boleh melepaskan tanganmu ketika kita berada di pesawat nanti. Aku phobia ketinggian, Sehun."

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangan mereka yang tertaut erat. Mengecup punggung telapak tangan Luhan mesra dan memberinya senyum manis.

"Aku tahu. Tidak akan ku lepaskan, Sayang. Aku janji."

Luhan mengangguk, tersenyum kecil.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang tunggu keberangkatan pesawat. Dan, info untuk take-off pesawat mereka yang terdengar dari pengeras suara barusan lah yang menjadikan Luhan langsung di landa rasa panik berlebih. Maklum, Ia sudah memiliki phobia dengan ketinggian sejak kecil. Untuk itu Luhan meminta Sehun agar tak melepaskan genggamannya sejenak pun ketika berada di perjalanan nanti.

Sehun menyerahkan boarding pass nya dan Luhan pada petugas Gate. Kemudian berjalan menyusuri sepanjang lorong garbarata yang akan membawa mereka menuju pesawat.

Ini adalah perjalanannya bersama Luhan setelah sekian lama. Terakhir mereka satu pesawat ketika ada program study tour waktu masih sekolah. Itu dulu, saat Sehun bahkan baru menjalin hubungan dua minggu dengan Luhan. Namun sekarang status mereka telah berubah. Luhan sudah menjadi istri sah Sehun sejak satu minggu lalu, dan saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk melaksakan ritual bulan madu yang umum dilakukan oleh para pengantin baru.

Sehun memilih First Class sebagai fasilitas pelayanan yang di inginkannya saat berada di pesawat. Memilih satu ruang khusus, hanya di isi dirinya dan Luhan. Dan, satu pramugari professional yang hanya akan melayani keinginan mereka.

Luhan duduk di seatnya, mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri setenang mungkin. Ia bersyukur Sehun memilih seat yang tak memiliki penghalang di antara mereka. Seperti berada dalam satu bed cover walau nyatanya ini adalah kedua seat yang sengaja di satukan.

"Jangan takut, kau aman bersamaku, Lu." Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Menyampirkan selimut sebatas bahunya dan mengecup puncuk kepalanya agar wanita yang dicintainya ini bisa lebih rileks.

Luhan hanya bergeming, dan mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata di sepanjang perjalanan dan menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut suaminya di puncuk hingga punggungnya.

Sehun memilih pulau Maldives sebagai destinasi bulan madunya bersama Luhan kali ini. Hal ini juga di rekomendasikan oleh sepupunya Kyungsoo.

Mendengar Kyungsoo yang bercerita begitu antusias mengenai betapa indahnya pantai dan laut yang berada di pulau Maldives, membuat Luhan terperdaya dan ingin segera mengunjunginya.

Padahal awalnya Sehun hanya ingin mengajak Luhan berbulan madu di tempat yang tak jauh, seperti pulau Jeju misalnya. Mengingat istrinya itu memiliki phobia ketinggian.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa Sehun menolak permohonan Luhan yang ingin berbulan madu di Maldives jika wanita itu menyihirnya dengan tatapan rusa yang menggemaskan? Alhasil, Sehun menyerah dan mengikuti kemauannya.

Sehun hanya bisa memandang lega terhadap Luhan yang sepertinya sedang tertidur damai. Lelaki itu bahkan tak merasa mengantuk sama sekali karena terlalu sibuk mengamati betapa cantiknya wajah damai istrinya.

Sehun juga tak berniat merenggangkan genggaman tangan mereka sedikit pun. Kedamaian Luhan adalah kedamaian abadi untuknya. Lelaki itu sesekali akan di sibukkan dengan Machbooknya. Mengamati perkembangan grafik saham di Perusahaan warisan Ayahnya yang berdiri di Korea, yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi miliknya.

Salah satu pramugari mendatanginya, memberikan informasi jika sepuluh menit lagi pesawat mereka akan segera landing di bandara tujuan. Sehun mengerti, menutup Machbooknya dan melirik pada kedamaian Luhan yang sejujurnya tak ingin Ia usik.

"Sayang, bangun. Kita akan segera sampai sebentar lagi." Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Luhan.

Luhan mulai terusik, perlahan membuka matanya yang masih terlihat sayu. Sehun memberinya senyuman hangat, dan mencium sekilas keningnya.

"Tidurmu nyaman, Hm?" bisiknya.

Luhan mengangguk lemas, "Kau sendiri tidak tidur?" balas Luhan serak.

"Tidak, aku terlalu terjaga hanya dengan memandangimu tidur, Lu."

"Maaf, harus membuatmu repot karena phobiaku ini, Sehun. Kau bahkan tak dapat tertidur karena menjagaku." Sesal Luhan.

"Hei, jangan pernah mempermasalahkan itu, Sayang. Kau adalah istriku, tanggung jawabku. Sudah semestinya aku menjagamu. Jangan pernah merasa repot akan apapun, Lu. Aku tidak suka ketika kau merendahkan dirimu seperti itu." tandas Sehun tak suka, kemudian membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Mengelus lembut punggungnya, sembari berujar, "Kau segalanya bagiku, Lu. Semestaku, hidupku."

Tanpa sadar, apa yang Sehun lihat dari balik jendela pesawat bukanlah langit atau gumpalan awan putih lagi, melainkan sebuah kota yang sangat indah dengan jutaan kerlap-kerlip cahayanya yang bersinar terang.

Langit di luar sudah gelap sempurna, dan pesawat mereka telah mendarat dengan selamat di bandara.

"Jjaah, kita sudah sampai, Sayang."

"Benarkah?."

"Heum, dan kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang."

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan melirik ke arah jendela di balik bahunya. Ah, benar, mereka sudah sampai di pulau Maldives. Bahkan dari dalam pesawat pun Luhan sudah bisa melihat betapa cantiknya cahaya-cahaya di luar sana.

Wanita itu bernafas lega, kembali memusatkan atensinya ke dalam mata suaminya yang meneduhkan. Luhan memberi Sehun satu kecupan sayang di bibirnya, dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Terimakasih, Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun balas mengecup bibirnya pula, hanya sekilas.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Oh Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul delapan malam waktu Maldives. Luhan menyapukan telapak kakinya di atas pasir putih pantai. Sinar rembulan di atasnya bersinar terang, membiaskan cahaya keemasan di atas air laut yang tenang. Ombak kecil menyapanya, menjadikan kaki Luhan yang telanjang basah dan sedikit lengket. Namun, gelak tawanya yang kecil menandakan bahwa Ia amat menyukainya.

Sehun juga berada disana, tidak sedekat itu. Ia hanya cukup memandangi Luhan dari kejauhan. Mengaguminya dalam diam. Betapa cantiknya Ia, bias sinar rembulan yang menghujani kulitnya semakin membuat dirinya terlihat indah.

Sehun bersyukur angin malam Maldives tak terlalu berhembus kencang. Jadi, Ia tak begitu mempermasalahkan Luhan yang dengan dress tipisnya dan bahu sempit yang terbuka disana bermain air di bibir pantai. Rambut istrinya yang tergerai itu menari dengan cantik, dan suara tawanya membuat hati Sehun menghangat.

Oh, betapa menakjubkannya Luhan di mata Sehun.

"Sayang, kemari lah. Kita harus kembali ke resort. Ini sudah mulai larut, Sayang."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut tak suka. Ia menghampiri suaminya dengan langkah enggan.

"Tapi, aku masih ingin bermain dengan pantai, Sehun."

Sehun menyampirkan coat tebal di bahu Luhan kemudian memeluk tubuhnya pelan.

"Masih banyak waktu kita untuk bermain sepuasnya disini, Lu. Kita baru saja sampai setengah jam lalu. Kita butuh istirahat, Hm." Ujar Sehun penuh pengertian.

Luhan sebenarnya juga tak tega jika harus memaksa Sehun untuk menuruti keinginannya. Wajah suaminya terlihat lelah, dan Luhan tahu penyebabnya adalah karena Ia tidak tidur selama perjalanan terbang mereka tadi. Luhan pun mengangguk, menyebabkan mata Sehun ikut tersenyum kerena istrinya bisa mengerti dirinya.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan bibir pantai dengan langkah ringan. Sambil jemari mereka yang tertaut erat, sesekali Sehun akan membuat Luhan tertawa dengan ulah jahilnya. Mereka juga berbagi kecupan ringan beberapa kali.

Resort pribadi yang Sehun sewa juga berada tak jauh dari pantai. Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk sampai di kamar mereka.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Malam ini Luhan memutuskan untuk mengenakan lingerie hitam transparan. Rambutnya yang semi basah Ia biarkan tergerai bebas. Tersapu angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

Luhan berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang bersandar pada tepian jendela. Sengaja Ia biarkan terbuka kaca tinggi itu, untuk menikmati langsung sinar rembulan purnama yang begitu mempesona di matanya.

Suara pintu terbuka tak mengusik ketenangan Luhan. Sehun baru saja selesai mandi dengan rambut yang juga semi basah dan acak-acakkan. Lelaki itu belum mengenakan pakaian, hanya ada handuk putih yang melilit longgar di pinggulnya.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti ketika menemukan istrinya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya posesif dari belakang. Luhan sedikit terkejut, Ia menoleh ke samping dimana Sehun langsung menyambut bibirnya dengan satu ciuman.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika membuka jendelanya, Lu." Bisik Sehun.

"Tidak akan, angin tidak ada apa-apanya jika aku mendapatkan pelukan seerat ini dari suamiku yang tampan." Balas Luhan berbisik.

Sehun menyesap aroma mawar Luhan yang begitu membuatnya sinting. Matanya yang menyorot teduh mengisyaratkan suatu hal yang panas. Luhan mengerti itu, Ia memutar tubuhnya dan langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik?." Bisik Luhan dengan nada manja dan mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Matanya terpejam sesaat ketika Sehun menjelajahi lehernya dengan beberapa kecupan basah.

"Iya, Sangat cantik. Aku suka lingeriemu." Gumam Sehun di telinganya. Membuat Luhan begitu merinding ketika sapuan hangat nafas suaminya itu menyentuh daun teliganya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari kado pernikahan kita." Luhan menggigil ketika Sehun menjatuhkan lingerienya, menjadikan tubuhnya semi bugil dengan sepasang bikini yang sekarang menjadi incaran baru Sehun untuk di lepaskan.

"Cantik sekali." Sehun merapatkan tubuh Luhan ke tubuhnya. Menutup jendela dan menguncinya. Kemudian, menjadikan Bra Luhan menyentuh lantai.

Mata rusa yang sayu itu kembali Ia kunci, "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, Luhan." ujarnya dengan gumaman rendah yang parau.

Luhan hanya tidak mampu menjawab. Sehun sudah membuatnya lemas lebih dulu dengan kecupan basah dan sentuhannya yang membuai. Luhan membasahi bibirnya, dan mencium Sehun lebih dulu sebagai jawaban atas permintaan suaminya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil di balik ciuman mereka. Ia mengangkat Luhan dengan tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggulnya. Menjatuhkan Luhan seringan kapas di atas tempat tidur. Melepaskan handuknya setelah Ia berhasil melepaskan sendiri pakaian terakhir yang melekat di tubuh istrinya.

Nafas Luhan memberat, Ia sedang berburu oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terengah. Darahnya berdesir panas hanya dengan memandang Sehun yang merangkak naik di atas tubuhnya. Mengecup dalam kedua pangkal pahanya, perutnya, kedua payudaranya, leher jenjangnya, dan terakhir, mengecup dahinya dengan penuh mesra dan lama.

Luhan selalu ingin menangis haru ketika Sehun melakukan sentuhan selembut itu padanya. Matanya yang menatap dalam, mengisyaratkan bahwa Ia begitu memuja dirinya. Luhan baru benar-benar merasa begitu cantik dan istimewah setelah menyelami arti dari tatapan suaminya itu di setiap mereka akan melakukan seks.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun menciumi setiap jengkal wajahnya dengan senyuman.

Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun dengan pandangan memburam. Ia berkaca-kaca, mencoba mengangkat sudut bibirnya setinggi mungkin untuk menjelaskan kepada suaminya bahwa Ia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. Terimakasih telah kembali untuk ku." Kemudian air matanya pun jatuh menuruni kedua pipinya.

Sehun menghapus lembut air matanya.

"Aku lebih berterimakasih karena kau telah lahir di dunia ini untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku, Luhan. Aku bahagia, sangat."

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menjatuhkan lagi air matanya yang terakhir ketika Sehun mulai menyentuh kembali bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan mesra, dan penuh kelembutan. Mereka saling membalas lumatan satu sama lain. Menjadikan malam itu sebagai malam panas mereka untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Tuhan, Tolong berikan aku anugrah terindahmu dengan menghadirkan bayi kecil di antara kami. Aku begitu sangat menantinya segera hadir di dalam rahim ku_. –Luhan.

 **.**

 **THE** **END**

 **.**

Hallo.

Jangan tebak siapa aku ehehehe. Juga, Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak reviewnyaaaa /kecupsayang.

Semoga syuka sama FF ini. Mian, kalo kurang greget .

Aku sayang kalian semuaaaa, lafyuuu /tebarcinta.

 **.**

Last, guess me who?

Apriltaste, Arianne794, BaekbeeLu, Fujoaoi, lolipopsehun,

ramyoon, Septemberlullaby, Summerlight92, theking arthur, xiugarbaby

 **.**

 **Happy HunHan Month!**

 **Happy HunHan Day!**

 **Happy Sehun Day! Happy Luhan Day!**


End file.
